It will be appreciated that many different types of wrenches are known including die wrenches and ratcheting wrenches. Die wrenches typically comprise a socket for receiving a threaded die. Threaded dies are known for cutting or repairing and cleaning threads in a stud. These devices may be used to cut threads into virgin unthreaded stock or may be used to clean out and repair damaged, dirty or rusted threads in a threaded stud. The socket of the die wrench typically includes a set screw that can be rotated into engagement with the die to retain the die in the socket. Handles extend from the socket and are offset from one another 180 degrees such that both handles may be gripped to apply a uniform turning force on the die and maintain the proper orientation of the die relative to the stud. The socket may ratchet relative to the handles.
Ratchet wrenches are known where a tool is ratcheted to a handle such that the wrench can tighten or loosen a fastener without removing the wrench from the fastener. Ratchet wrenches may be embodied in combination with a socket wrench where the sockets are removably attached to the ratchet handle. These types of wrenches make the operation of the wrench less cumbersome in certain applications because the wrench does not have to be removed from the fastener for multiple turns. A set of wrenches or sockets is typically required in order for the wrench to be used on different size fasteners.